


Zeph and Fink drabbles

by GreatMarta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandparenthood, HTTYD3 Spoilers, Haddock family, Hidden World Spoilers, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Astrid, Pregstrid, Slice of Life, Spoilers, chief hiccup, hiccup as chief, nothing ambitious, zeph & fink, zephyr & nuffink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatMarta/pseuds/GreatMarta
Summary: Light-hearted one-shots concerning the new additions to the Haddock family. [EDIT] Now includes a sad second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

This pregnancy is more exhausting than the previous one. It makes sense, given that Astrid has a fully developed child to consider this time round. A child who can wander off and get into trouble, if left unsupervised for too long. Zephyr might have a healthy degree of self-restraint for her age, but the youthful curiosity cannot be eliminated completely. The other day, when Astrid was taking a nap, her daughter retrieved a piece of cool coal from the fireplace and painted all over the floor.

She inherited Hiccup’s talent, apparently.

Fortunately, the support system is in place. Astrid’s mother took it upon herself to keep the house clean. Astrid’s father is eager to fetch whatever needs to be fetched. Honorary grandpa Gobber sings happily as he prepares a hot meal. Hiccup, despite having stresses of his own, is constantly checking on his wife, asking if she isn’t hurting anywhere. When he massages her swollen feet, he looks genuinely happy.

Astrid considers herself lucky. She has a wonderful family. Her children, both of them, are going to have all the love in the world.

(…)

Hiccup is weary these days. Responsibilities connected with running the village are wearing him out. It cost him actual effort to plaster a smile over his face.

He doesn’t do that for just anybody. Only his daughter is worth the hassle.

Of all the earthly pleasures, what he enjoys most is holding Zephyr in his arms. When he comes home, he picks her up and settles into his chair. When she rests her head against his chest, he gently strokes her back and lets out a sigh of ultimate bliss. If he’s feeling particularly cheerful, he takes her out for a walk.

“This is Berk, Zeph,” he tells her. “As chief, it is my job to look after it. I hope to make it a little better each day, so that you enjoy living here.”

He doesn’t want to burden her with too much expectations just yet, but his resolve is evident – this little girl shall succeed him. She shall be his heir. Her younger brother will have to find a different path to tread.

For now, however, the boy in question is a baby, and most often found in his grandmother’s arms.

(…)

Valka adores her grandson. When she holds him, a sense of profound peace befalls her. His weight is comforting. His warmth is soothing. When he squeals, she sighs. When he farts, she chuckles. When his tiny fists brush her fingers, she is fascinated.

He reminds her of the baby she had forsaken all these years ago.

She wasn’t there to hear her son’s first words. She didn’t support him when he took his first steps. She gave birth to him. That was it.

She wasted her chance at motherhood. She wasn’t going to let the remorse stop her from being a good grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no plans to write more, but this sad little mother-daughter interaction sprung from my head.

In Zephyr’s earliest memory, her mother is crying.

The little girl supposes she may very well have dreamt it up, but the image beneath her eyelids is vibrant and clear. A beautiful, light-haired warrior Queen, sitting on her bed, sobbing bitterly. In her hands, she’s clutching an object. It is spherical and blue, and seems to reflect the light. Zephyr had never seen it before, just like she hadn’t seen her mother in such a state.

That moment, she’s terrified. 

This goes on for some time before the woman notices her daughter in the doorway. It takes another moment before she beckons her closer. Zephyr is anxious, but also intrigued. She lets herself be pulled up, onto her mother’s lap. Together, they consider the object in her hands.

It is a helmet. It is wonderfully blue and sparkling, like a fish in a pond. On top of it, there are spikes – very much like fins. 

Zephyr watches as her mother traces the surface of the helmet with her finger, smiling through watery eyes. There is so much pain in her expression, but also so much love. Zephyr doesn’t know what to make of this.

“Do you want to touch it?” mother asks gently.

Zephyr isn’t sure. She is drawn to this strange object, but she’s also afraid. This item is important, for reasons beyond her understanding. To touch it seems wrong. Sort of like touching a cauldron that hung over the hearth. So Zephyr keeps her hands to herself.

Mother kisses the top of her head. They admire the blue helmet for a while longer, neither of them saying anything. Finally, mother puts it away.

“This will be our secret,” she tells her daughter.

Zephyr confirms with a nod. She won’t tell her father. She won’t tell any of her grandmas, grandpas, uncles or aunts. This shall be their secret, her and mother’s, for all eternity.


End file.
